


夢でつくられた船

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Titanic AU
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 僕の最初で最後の4日間の恋
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	夢でつくられた船

**Author's Note:**

> タイタニックパロディ
> 
> ⚠️めっちゃ映画のまんまなんで死ネタです。チソンに女の婚約者います。性描写あります(ロロチソ)⚠️
> 
> 色んな意味でごめんなさい

僕の最初で最後の4日間の恋。

  
  


-1912年4月10日-

  
  


パク・チソン。19歳。僕はまだまだ若いけれど、両親が決めた年上の令嬢との政略結婚が決まっていた。財ある者同士で夫婦になれば良いという考えは上流階級では一般的だ。それに我が家はそろそろ倒産という危機的状況だったから、この結婚が必要だった。

  
  


夢で作り上げられた船。そう呼ばれた豪華客船で、結婚式をあげるためにイギリスからニューヨークに向かう事になっていたのだ。

  
  
  


その船は、本当に夢そのものだった。

  
  
  


誰もが乗りたがった船。チケットは値がが張るもので、乗客は三等船客は除けば、僕たちのような身分の高い人が殆どだった。僕らはもちろん一等船客だった。

「チソン、今晩のディナーの服決めといて。わかった？」

夢のような船。それでもこのお金目当ての結婚のせいで夢なんか失っていた。人生を全て親に操られるのが嫌で、どうせなら死んでしまおうと思うほど。18歳にして僕はそこまで追い込まれていた。

「先に行って、僕もすぐ追いかけるって母さん達に伝えといて」

豪華な宝石とドレスを身に纏ったフィアンセにそう伝えれば、嫌そうな顔をして出て行くのだった。

僕は彼女とは別方向のデッキに向かった。

まだまだ寒い春の海風に身震いして、船のレールの外へ足を踏み出した。レールに捕まったまま、下を見下ろせば真っ黒な海だ。

これで良いんだ。操られるくらいなら、生きてる意味なんて無いんだから。臆病な僕でさえもそう思った。

「ちょっと！そこで何してんの？」

後ろから声がすれば思わず振り返る。そこには僕と同じくらいの年齢の、この船に見合わない白い布切れのようなシャツとネクタイをした、美青年が居た。

「僕に近づくな」

「何言ってんの。ほら、手貸しな」

そう言って手を伸ばして歩いてくる。

「そこにいろって言ってるだろ！関わるな！」

「どうせ飛び降りないくせに」

「お前に僕の何が分かるんだよ。僕がする事しない事、勝手に決めんな」

「だって自殺するなら、躊躇しないでとっくに飛び込んでるはずだし。さ、おいで？じゃなきゃ君が飛び降りたら僕も君を追って飛び込むよ？」

その考えにハッとした。流石に赤の他人を巻き込むわけにはいかないから。これは僕の人生の終点であって、彼のではない。

「バカじゃないの？死んじゃうよ」

「今にも落ちそうな所にいる君にバカとは言われたくないね。それに、僕は泳げるから平気さ」

「水にたどり着く前には、落ちながら死ぬぞ」

「ん、そう？そんな事より僕は水の冷たさが心配だよ。めっちゃくちゃ痛いからね」

死ぬ気だった僕でさえも痛いと聞けば怯んでしまう。

「どれくらい、、痛いの」

「んとね、ウィスコンシンって行ったことある？僕の故郷なんだけどね、そこの冬は尋常じゃないくらいに寒いんだ。そこで冬によく父さんとアイスフィッシングに行っててさ。あ、アイスフィッシングっていうのは-」

「それくらい分かるよ。で？」

「あ、本当に？それは失礼。お坊ちゃんはした事無いかと思ったや。で、薄い氷の上を歩いていたら氷が割れて水に落ちてしまったんだ！本当に痛かった。寒くて寒くて、水が氷のようになってて、小さなナイフにザクザク刺されてる感覚なんだよ！もう本当に痛いってことしか考えられなくてさ、、だから正直君を追ってまたそれを経験しなきゃ行けないのは辛いな。僕、痛いの嫌いだからさ」

この人と話してると変な気持ちだった。今から死のうって思ってた時になんでこんな話をしてくるんだろう。

「まぁ、僕に決定権は無いけど。痛いのは勘弁だし、こっちに戻ってきてほしいな」

少しずつ近づいて、僕の手を握る彼に負けてしまう。そのまま彼に引き上げられ、バランスを崩したせいで、彼の下に敷かれてしまった。

「僕チョン・チョンロ。よろしく」

「.....パク・チソン」

これがチョンロとの出会いだった。

  
  
  


その体勢のままでいると、僕の家族とフィアンセがやってきた。なんていうタイミングだろう。

「ちょっとそこの貧乏人！私のフィアンセに何するつもり！」

「金を取ろうとしてるんだわ！」

「離せ！」

僕を覆うように被さったチョンロに僕が襲われたと思っているみたいだった。もちろん誤解だ。それなのに、彼は僕が自殺願望があったことを家族に知られたくない事を察したのか、黙って居た。

「違うんだよ母さん。僕が新鮮な空気を吸おうと少しレールに上がっていたら、落ちそうになった所を彼が助けてくれたんだよ。彼は僕を救ってくれたんだ」

嘘では無かった。彼は僕を救ってくれた。

命だけに限らず、人間が救われる事の出来る全ての形で、僕は彼に救われたんだ。それに気付くのはもう少し後だったけど。

勘違いした家族は助けてくれたと知り、チョンロを翌日のディナーに誘った。

何故か僕は、いつもより身だしなみを気にしていた。何故だろう。

でもそれはチョンロも同じみたいだ。昨日の薄っぺらい服からは想像できない程、高そうなスーツを着ていた。どこで手に入れたかは聞かなかったけど。

「昨日はチソンの命を救ってくれてどうもありがとう。ここで死ぬなんて最悪すぎるもの！」

「いえいえ。でも確かに、海の中で命を落とすのは嫌ですね。こんなにも冷たい海で！」

「そうね。それに私たち、ニューヨークに結婚式をあげに行くのよ。それまでに死んでもらっちゃ困るわ」

あははと笑う女性陣。チョンロは僕と違って人付き合いが良さそうで、コミュニケーション能力もあった。

「もう少し貴方の事を教えてよ」

「僕の事です？」

「ええ」

僕はただ黙って聞いていた。

「チョン・チョンロ。19です」

「チソンと同じね。職業は何をしてらっしゃるの？それとも学生かしら？」

「画家なんですけど、やっぱり売れないんです。だから本当に貧乏で、この船のチケットはポーカーで勝ち取ったものです。幸運でした！何もない僕には失う物も無いですし、死ぬまでに色々経験しときたいと思って。きっとこの船での船旅も一生の思い出になります」

「きっとそうね。一生忘れないわ。貴方がチソンを救ってくれた事」

「僕はそんな大した事なんてしてませんよ。ね？チソン？」

「え？あ、いや、」

「僕、思うんです。人生は贈り物って。だから少しでも無駄になんてしたくないんですよ。お金は無いけど。その分無駄がないように、思うように生きてるから幸せだなって」

  
  


人生は贈り物。その贈り物を自ら投げ捨てようとしていた僕にその言葉は刺さって、その後もずっと僕の人生を導くものとなった。

「今日はありがとう」

「こちらこそ。こんなに豪華な食事は初めてです。ありがとうございました」

家族が席を外した後、チョンロは僕の手を取った。

「ねぇチソン、ちょっと遊びに行かない？」

「何言ってんの？」

「だってすっごく退屈そうな顔してたもん。僕が楽しいとこ連れてってあげる」

たしかに僕は、懲り懲りしていた。豪華なディナーなんて面白くも何でもない。今日はチョンロがいたからまだしも。

チョンロについて行けば、そこではちょっとしたパーティーをしているようだった。でも僕の知るパーティーとは違う。誰も気取った格好なんかしてなくて、好きなように好きな格好で、好きな人と楽しそうに踊ったり喋ったり。

「踊ろっか？」

チョンロは僕の手を握れば、男同士なんて関係無く踊る楽しさを教えてくれた。

「どう、楽しかった？庶民の遊びも悪くないでしょ？」

「すごく楽しくて、、解放された。もう僕縛られたくないんだ、、だから色々教えてよ」

「それは喜んで」

「よし、明日は朝から付き合ってもらうからな！」

「流石おぼっちゃま。もちろん、リードさせてもらいますよ？」

チョンロは僕の手の甲にチュッとふざけてキスを落とせば、二人で沢山笑った。

  
  
  
  


-1912年4月13日-

チョンロと出会って3日目。

  
  


朝の5時だというのに、いきなり部屋の扉をうるさくノックする音に起こされた。目をこすりながらドアを開ければ、チョンロは直ぐにまだ誰もいないデッキに僕を連れ出した。

「ここって、、」

「チソンが飛び降りようとしてた場所。じゃ、付いてきて？」

「危なくない？」

「大丈夫、僕を信用してよ。目を閉じて、そこのレールに足を乗せてみて」

少しふらつきながらも、言われた通りにレールに足を乗せた。数日前も同じ場所にいたのに、全然違う気分なんだ。

「大丈夫、ちゃんと支えてるから」

後ろから腰を支えられると安心できた。怖がりの僕がこんなにも安心するなんて。

「よし、手を広げて、目を開けてごらん」

そっと目を開けると僕は船の先端部分にいて、まるで空を飛んでいるようだった。

目の前には綺麗な朝の空と、真っ青な海。腕を思いきり広げて、上へ上へ、彼となら飛んでいける気がした。

「すごい、チョンロ！僕飛んでる！」

後ろから腰をぎゅっと抱くチョンロに向かって笑えば、笑い返してくれた。高いのに何故か心地よい笑い声。細くなった目。目尻にできる笑いジワは子猫のヒゲのようで可愛らしい。

近くでそんなチョンロの顔を見ていると、チョンロも僕の顔を見つめていた。そして僕らは重力に引き寄せられるように唇を重ねていた。

僕より背の低いチョンロは後ろから僕を抱き寄せたまま、頬には冷たい風が当たってる。

ファーストキスだった。僕のフィアンセは僕に触れたこともない。多分僕のことなんて興味がないと思う。でも今は少しありがたかった。

不思議だけど僕はチョンロに出会って間もないというのに、心から恋をしてしまったから。

ファーストキスくらいは、好きな人とできたと言えるから。それだけで死にたかった頃の僕の人生に比べたら、ひと握りの幸せを僕は知ったみたい。

口付けを交わしたのが嘘のようにチョンロは唾吐き対決をしようと提案してきた。だから僕ら二人は同じ船の先端で横に並べば、海に向かって唾を吐いた。可笑しいな、僕の方が随分背は高いのに、チョンロは僕よりも遠くまで唾を飛ばすんだ。

家族に見られたら気絶しちゃうだろうな。食べる時に口にソースがついただけで怒る両親だ。

「次はなに？」

「んん〜じゃあ、少し船の中でも探検してみるか！」

僕らは指を絡めればきっと立ち入り禁止と書かれたボイラー室まで降りた。

「バレたらやばいな、はは」

「本当だね」

「でもこのスリルがいいでしょ？」

「凄くいい」

ボイラーの後ろで隠れて話してるだけなのに、僕は今まで19年間何をしてきたんだろうと問いたくなるほど、この瞬間を楽しんでいた。

「もっとスリルある事する？」

「もっと？」

「そう」

そのまま僕を壁に押し付けて、チョンロは優しく唇を重ねてきた。朝のデッキでのキスよりも濃厚でチョンロの口を追っていると自然と口が開いてしまう。まるでそれを狙っていたように、チョンロの舌が僕の口に入ってくる。初めての感覚に肩が飛び上がりそうになる。でもチョンロはそんな僕の肩を掴んで落ち着かせてくれた。

ぎこちなかった僕の手もチョンロの腰を支えるようにして掴めば、舌同士が重なり合う感覚に震えそうだった。

「おい！そこで何してる！？」

おじさんの声で僕達は一瞬で離れれば、顔を見合わせた。

「おっと、、やべ」

「走ろ！」

手を繋いで直ぐに逃げれば、流石に若者の体力には敵わなかったみたい。

楽しくて仕方がなくて、ずっと笑ってた。ここまで心から笑ったのは本当にいつぶりだっただろう。それにチョンロの笑い声は釣られてしまう。

二人で夕食を終えて何をしようか考えていた時だった。僕は彼が画家だったことを思い出した。

「ねぇ、チョンロ」

「何？」

「僕の絵、描いてくれる？」

「君の絵？もちろん！」

目を輝かせたチョンロは自分の部屋からノートを持って僕の部屋に来た。

「かっこよく描いてよ」

「いや〜僕はリアリズム派だからな」

「おい」

「嘘だよ、チソンはかっこいいから」

自分で言っておいて顔が熱くなるのを感じながら売店で一緒に買った、安くてお揃いのネックレスを僕は取り出した。

「じゃあ僕がこれを身に付けてる絵を描いてね」

「これ？いいよ」

微笑むチョンロと目を合わせたまま言い足した。

「僕がこれ“だけ”を、身に付けてる絵ね？」

僕、こんな人だったっけ？人に裸なんて見せたことない。恥ずかしくて死んでしまう。でも何故かチョンロなら見せても良いと思えたんだ。喉をゴクリと鳴らしてゆっくり頷くチョンロは少し動揺しているように見えた。

流石に僕がそんなことを言うと思って無かったんだろう。

僕はネックレスを付ければさっさと服を脱いでローブだけを着た。そして、チョンロの前に戻れば、ローブを床に落とした。

「お願いしますね。画家さん」

僕がカウチに横たわっている所を彼は描き始めた。笑っている時とひと味違う真剣な顔は、凄く魅力的だった。

スケッチブックから顔を上げて、僕を見れば少し顔を赤らめているのが分かる。色白で頬の皮膚が薄いチョンロだから尚更分かりやすい。

「顔赤いよ？あの天才画家のクロード・モネが顔を赤く染めながら絵を描いた話なんて聞いたことないのにな」

からかってみれば少し俯いて小さな声で答えるチョンロ。

「モネは背景画家だよ、馬鹿パク・チソン」

僕も頬が熱くなった。でもそんな少々の照れ臭さも含めて凄く幸福な時間だった。平気そうに見せながら心臓の音が聞こえるんじゃないか心配になるくらい。

完成した絵は、船を降りるまで無くさないためにも僕は金庫に入れた。

まさか80年後までその金庫の中に入っておくことになるとは思わなかったんだけど。

  
  
  


夜中僕らは貨物倉に行った。洒落た車が沢山積んである。僕達は勝手に一台に乗り込んで遊んでいた。

「どこまで行きましょうか？おぼっちゃま？」

運転手ごっこをするチョンロに笑ってしまう。助手席から身を乗り出せば、チョンロの唇に触れる数ミリ手前で囁いた。

「星まで連れてって」

それが何をどう意図したのか分からない。自然と出た言葉だ。だけどチョンロは少し目を見開いて、僕の肩に手を置けば、そのまま後部座席に移動して僕を押し倒した。

不器用だけど優しい手。チョンロの口は僕の首に印を付けるから優しいなんてものでは無い。

チクリと走る痛みとそれ以上にチョンロに敏感だと知らなかった皮膚を座れると、声が溢れてしまう。

「ん、チョンロ、、」

「...怖い？」

鎖骨に歯を立てていたチョンロが顔を上げて聞いてくるから首を横に振った。

「もっと、僕に触れていいよ」

怖くないわけなかった。19歳にして僕は人とセックスをするなんて考えたことも無かったんだ。する前に死ぬはずだったから。でも今は初めてはチョンロが良いと思うだけ。もうチョンロ以外は何もいらなかった。

かなり時間をかけて指を入れれば痛みに顔を顰めてしまう。

「大丈夫？無理してない？」

心配そうに見下ろしながらも指を動かすチョンロに頷いてみせる。痛くないかと聞かれれば痛いけど、無理はしてない。チョンロによって与えられる痛みなら少し幸せなくらいだ。

「..大丈夫」

「僕の左手にだけ集中して」

チョンロはそう言って、痛みから僕の思考が紛れるように左手で僕のを握って快感を与えてくれた。

「はっ、あ、チョンロ、、」

「上手だねチソン、もっとリラックスしていいよ」

言われた通り息を吐きながら力を抜いた。すると僕の体はもっと敏感になったのか色んな箇所から気持ち良くなっていた。

頬にキスを降らせてくれるチョンロ。幸せだ。

「どう？二本目いけそう？」

「んっ、、いれて、」

ようやく一本目に慣れたところでの二本目。本当に入るのか不安になるほどきつかった。でもチョンロの声と手だけに意識を向ければ、体は自然と安心する。そうしているうちに、時間はかかったけれど、僕はチョンロを受け入れられる準備ができていた。

僕の上で天使のようなチョンロ。入口に硬さを感じれば、深呼吸して待った。ゆっくりと入ってくれば口は自然と開いて、目も閉じてしまう。全部入り切るように慎重に奥に進められるのを感じながら目を開くと目尻から涙が垂れた。痛みから？嬉しさから？

多分両方だ。

僕の上で顔を顰めながら息を吐くチョンロ。僕と目が合えば微笑んで両手を重ねた。大丈夫。やっぱり怖くない。

完全に入れば、僕らはそのまま抱きしめあった。チョンロは僕が慣れるまで絶対に動こうとしなかった。

「いいよ、動いて」

僕を抱きしめたまま僕の首に顔を埋めるチョンロの耳に囁いた。チョンロは顔を上げれば頷いてゆっくりと抽挿を始めた。

最初はやっぱりお尻が切れそうに痛くて、違和感しか無かった。唇をぎゅっと噛み締めて痛みに耐えながらもチョンロが今自分の中にいる幸せを更に噛み締めていた。

「っん、チソン、、」

少し苦しそうに吐き出される僕の名前。僕も早く気持ち良くなれるようにと小さな手で陰茎を包んで、腰を打つのと同じペースで手を上下してくれる。しばらくすれば僕の中の痛みも異物感も消えて、快感と幸せだけが残った。

「あっ、んぁっ」

「はぁ、チソンっ、」

「ん、チョンロっ、ああっ」

知らない場所にチョンロのが擦れれば腰を引きそうになってしまう。それほど気持ち良かった。

「ここ？チソンここが好き？」

僕の変化に気付いたチョンロは繰り返し同じ場所を目掛けて腰を進めるから、思わずチョンロの背中に爪を立ててしがみついてしまう。

「はぁっうっ、あっ好き、」

「はは、好きなんだねっ」

額に汗を浮かべながらも微笑んでキスしてくれるチョンロに首を振りそうになってしまう。もちろん、気持ちよすぎるんだけど、、

「んっ、チョンロがっ、すき、」

チョンロの動きがピタッと止まるので不安になってしまう。だけどチョンロは僕の顔を確認してるみたいだった。

無意識に告白していた言葉。でもその言葉に嘘はなかった。本当に信じられないくらいに、愛していたんだ。

出会ってまだ3日目なのに馬鹿みたいって笑う人もいるかもしれない。

でも僕にはこんな愛、初めてだったし、最後だった。

「ふふ、僕も好きだよ、チソン」

それだけ言われればまた同じ場所を、もっと激しく突かれるので声が我慢できなかった。

「はぁああっ、あっ！チョンロっ、好きっあっん」

「んっ、チソンっっ、好きだよ、」

身体的快感と精神的快感が繋がってるなんて知らなかった。気持ちよくて、幸せで僕は自分のお腹に吐き出した。数秒後お腹の中が温かくなるのを感じればチョンロはぐたりと僕に覆い被さるように抱きしめた。

いざ抱きしめればチョンロは僕の腕の間にすっぽりと埋まってしまう。華奢な上半身が微かに震えていた。

「チョンロ、震えてるよ」

「僕だって、初めてだったんだから」

顔を染めながらはにかむチョンロ。そして、真っ直ぐ僕の目を見つめた。

「何も持ってないから何も失わないって言ったけど、、チソンだけは失いたくない。わがまま言い過ぎ？」

「いいや、僕もチョンロだけが欲しい」

「お金持ちにキャビア無しの生活は耐えられるかな？」

鼻を突きながら言われるから唇を尖らせてしまう。

「僕本気だよ」

「はは。じゃあもう逃げちゃおうか」

「ニューヨークに着く前にワシントンで降りよう。そしてチョンロにどこまでもついて行く」

「僕たち狂ってるね、、おかしいよ。君は結婚もあるのに！」

「そうだね。だけど、僕は親の道具でしかないんだから。そんな人生よりずっとチョンロといたい、、どんなにおかしくても」

チョンロの首に腕を回せば抱きしめられ、しばらく繋がったままだった。

  
  
  
  


-1912年4月14日-

チョンロと出会って4日目。最終日。

  
  
  


その日もチョンロと遊んでいた。ポーカーを教えてもらったり、苦いタバコを吸わせてもらったり、キスをしたり。

  
  


夜だった、すっかり忘れてしまっていた僕のフィアンセが僕らがキスしている所に現れたんだ。

「昨日から全然二人の事を見ないなって思っていたけど、こういう事だったのね」

「待って」

僕が口を開いても見向きもしない。

「いくらチソンの命の恩人だからって結婚相手は奪わせないわ」

「じゃあ、貴方はチソンの事を心から愛してるんですか？その保証が無いなら、悪いけど奪わせてもらいます。僕は彼のこと愛してるんで」

「数日前に会ったばかりなのに愛してるだなんて冗談も良いところね。愛してるか愛してないかは関係ないわ。私たちの結婚はもう決まってるんですから」

「だけど、貴方だって苦しく無いんです？何もかも人生が決められているって」

チョンロが静かに言い返せばフィアンセは苦い顔を見せた。

「女は苦しい事に慣れなきゃ生きていけないもの。苦しくてもお金があるなら幸運よ。苦しくてお金もない、人権もない女だって山ほどいるんだから」

彼女の言う通りだ。でも僕は欲張りなのかもしれない。やっぱり彼女とは一緒になれなかった。

「ごめんなさい。でも、僕は貴方が好きになれない」

「そんなの知ってるわよ。でも男同士で、貧乏人でメリットは？パク家は私の家と結婚しなきゃ倒産寸前なの分かってるわけ？」

「分かってる。でも僕はもう操られて生きるのは辞めたんだよ」

これ以上居てられなくて、チョンロの手を握って去ろうとしたその時、船が大きく揺れ思わず僕らは倒れ込んだ。

  
  


鐘の音が船中に響き渡っている。

船中が騒ぎ始め何がなんだか分からなかったけれど、一つだけ聞き取れたのは「氷山」という言葉だった。

「何が起こってんの」

「わからない...」

「僕の手を離さないで」

乗客がデッキに溢れかえって、救命ボートへ走って行った。呆気に取られて僕らは揉みくちゃになっている人に潰されていた。

「チソン！チソン！」

母の声だった。チョンロの手だけは離さず母の声の方へ向かった。

「チソン！良かった、会えたわ。船が氷山にぶつかってしまったみたいなの。説明はいいわ、とにかく救命ボートは、女性、子供そして一等船客の男性が優先よ。乗りましょう」

「え、、じゃあチョンロは？」

「あら、チョンロ。こんな時までチソンと居てくれたのね。でも貴方は三等船客だから、、無事を祈ってるわ」

頭が真っ白になった。

今からだと言うのに。僕の人生が始まるのはチョンロと一緒にここからだったのに。ここでお別れ？しかも氷山に追突？沈没するに決まってるじゃないか。

それなのにチョンロは頷いて、微笑むんだ。

  
  


「君が無事って分かってれば僕は泳いででも沖に行くよ。チソン、またワシントンでね！約束！」

ワシントンと聞いてぽかんとする両親にフィアンセの一家。その後チョンロが僕に口付けしたのを見た時の衝撃ほどではなかっただろうけど、皆黙って僕らを見つめていた。

「チョンロ、、僕、、行きたくない」

「何言ってんの！大丈夫だってば。人生は贈り物、ね？無駄にできないんだから！救命ボートで一人でも多くの贈り物を届けなきゃいけないでしょ？さぁ、行って。僕は絶対大丈夫だから、心配いらないよ」

もう一度僕からキスをすればすぐにボートの方に押された。ボートは一番上のデッキから乗り、少しずつ水面に下ろされていくようだった。

ボートを僕ら二家族は半分くらい占領していた。その事やチョンロが気になって僕はずっと首にかけられた、救命用の笛を弄っていた。チョンロは僕が乗った後もずっと不安定に揺れるデッキから見守っていてくれたから。

「またワシントンで会おう！」

「チョンロ、、、」

「どうか無事でね」

未だに頭の整理ができない僕と、僕を安心させようと笑顔を作るチョンロ。

そんな笑顔の中にも、彼の瞳にはキラキラとした雫が映っていた。星のようだった。

  
  


僕を星に連れてって

  
  


そう思った時には遅かった、ボートが一番下のデッキに近付いた途端、僕は思いきりぶら下がったボートから船に飛び戻った。

「チソン！」

僕の行動に家族だけでなく周りにいた全員が声を上げた。一番驚いてたのはチョンロだったけど。

「馬鹿！なにしてんだよ！」

上から聞こえるチョンロの声は無視して僕は家族に最後の挨拶をした。

「母さん、父さん、皆さん。今までお世話になりました。どうかご無事で」

家族の顔を見たのはこの時が本当に最後だった。最後の最後だけは、親の縛りから僕は逃れたんだ。

船の真ん中には大きな階段がある。チョンロはそこから息を切らしながら走ってきた。

「チョンロ！」

「馬鹿！チソンの大馬鹿！」

やっと再び触れればぐちゃぐちゃになりながらキスをされた。周りは混沌としている。

「なんで？なんでこんな事するんだよ！馬鹿！君だけは助からなきゃ！」

僕の頬にキスの嵐を落としながらチョンロは涙を零した。綺麗だ。

「君が飛び込むんだったら、僕だって君を追って飛び込まなきゃ」

「チソン、君って奴は、、あぁ、でも、そうだね」

涙を流しながら笑うチョンロは、本当に壊れそうなくらい綺麗だった。今でも鮮明に思い浮かべられる。

でも現実は残酷で、そこから笑顔を取り除くだけだった。船が沈没し始めたんだ。

下のフロアに居たから、水が勢いよく押し寄せてきた。船の中には、僕らを含めてまだまだ人がいるのに。

「とにかく、上に行こう」

階段を上がり、最上階のデッキまで上がった。船はだいぶ傾き始めていて、歩くので精一杯の状態だ。

「あそこのレールに捕まろう。じゃなきゃ海に落ちてしまう」

チョンロの言う通り。僕らがレールにしがみついた頃には、船は90度近く傾いてしまい、しっかり掴みきれてなかった人たちはどんどん悲鳴を上げながら海に落ちていった。

「ここって僕が死のうとしてた場所だね」

「そうだね。出会った場所だ」

「でもね、チョンロ」

落ちないようにしながらもチョンロの手に自分の手を重ねた。

「その次僕が君とここに訪れたとき、僕は生きる幸せを感じたよ。君と生きて、君ともっと高く高くどこまでも飛んできたいって」

「星まで高く行きたいね」

こんな状況の中でも微笑むチョンロに最後となるキスをした。

涙かな。潮風かな。しょっぱかった。

音を立てて一気に下に沈んだ船。悲鳴は広い海の上じゃすぐに消えてしまう。それと共に皆海の底へ消えてしまうんだった。

頂点に居た僕らもついには水に触れた。

恐ろしいほどの冷たさ。グサグサと水に切り刻まれているような痛さがするんだ。

「ここで待ってて、板を見つけたから」

レールから水に飛び降り、泳いで板を取ってくるチョンロ。僕は泳げない。

「チョンロ！」

「大丈夫、僕はここにいるから」

板は半分に折れた木製のドアだった。とても男性二人が乗れる大きさではない。けれど僕らの周りに浮いてあるものでは最大だった。

「ほら、ここにチソン乗って」

「でもチョンロの場所が無いじゃん」

「大丈夫僕はここを持っとく。泳ぎの名人を舐めないで？」

あまりの寒さに歯をガタガタさせながらも笑ってみせるチョンロ。

ドアの板に乗って暫くすれば、ついに船は完全に海に姿を消した。真っ暗だ。

「ウィスコンシンの水も、こんなに、冷たかった？」

「何言ってんの、ウィスコンシンの水は、、もっと、冷たいよ！」

寒さで歯がガタついて途切れながらも和ませようとしてくれるチョンロ。どんなに絶望的な時でも、笑顔を無くさないチョンロは僕を本当に救ってくれた。

「チョンロと、アイスフィッシングしたかったなぁ、、、」

「ダメだよ。そんな事、言っちゃ、、」

「チョンロ、愛してる」

「ダメ。お別れみたいに、言わないでよ」

水から顔と手だけが出てるチョンロは体全体が板の上にある僕に比べて既に氷のように冷たかった。

紫になった唇でチョンロが僕の手の甲に口付けて、先程以上に激しく震える口を開けた。

「チソン、よく、聞いてね、、君、は、ここでは、死なない。ちゃんと、、救命員、が、来るまで、踏ん張る、んだよ。ちゃんと、この、笛を、吹い、てね。人影が見えたら、頑張って息を吹き込むんだ。チソ、ンは、子供も、孫が成長するのもしっかり、見守って、ヨボヨボの、白髪のおじいちゃんになって、、暖かいベッドの中で、死ぬんだから。今夜では、絶対ない。分かった？」

ついには声を出す力も出てこなくなる。声で答えたいのに。感覚のしなくなった頭で頷く。

「ここ、の、船のチケットを、勝ち取った事は、僕の人生で一番、一番の運気だ、った。君に会えたから。チソン。その事を、ずっと、感謝してる、、チソンに出会えたこの、夢の船に乗れたこと、、。だから、僕と約束、、して。チソンは、この、夜を、乗り越えて、生き延びるっ、って。どんな、事があっても、絶対に諦めないって、、生きるって。約束して？」

「約束する」

「絶対だよ」

「絶対だ、チョンロ、、絶対」

そのまま僕は静かに意識を失っていた。

  
  
  
  
  


どれほど経ったかは分からない。意識が戻った時には人の声はほとんどしなかった。真っ暗だ。僕は板の上で震えていて、チョンロは僕の手を握ったまま、目を閉じて冷え切っていた。

彫刻のように美しく、動かなかった。

そして、人影が見えた。救命員だ。僕はチョンロとの約束を忘れずに、首にかけられた笛を微かな息で吹いた。けれども、出てきた音は震える虫の息のようだった。それでも、何度も何度も吹き続けた。するとやっと僕らがいる事に救命員の一人が気が付いた。

「チョ、ンロ、、チョンロ、チョン、ロ、、船、だ、、よ、、チョンロ、人が、いる」

チョンロは何も反応しなかった。そしてまるでタイミングを見計らったように、静かに海の底へ沈んで行ったんだった。どんどん見えなくなっていく。僕はその場で動く事も目を背けることもできず、一粒氷のような涙が頬を伝う中、固まっていた。

  
  


チョンロは最後まで美しかった。

そして泣く間もなく僕は救助されたんだ。

「約束、守るよ。永遠に、、愛してる、チョンロ」

  
  


あの夜、乗客はどうなったのか。

1500人は海の底へ。チョンロもその一人。

救命ボートは20個浮かんで居た。

沖までたどり着いたのは一つ。

海の中から救助されたのは1500人のうち6人。僕もそのうちの一人。

  
  


家族もフィアンセも、チョンロも何もかも僕は失った。

でも僕は命を失わなかった。

僕にはチョンロが気付かせてくれた命というなによりも尊い贈り物だけが残ったんだ。

そして彼との約束を果たした。生きるという約束。

僕は韓国国籍という事で韓国にまず行った。

僕はあの政略結婚させられるはずだった年上のフィアンセでも無く、チョンロでもない韓国人の素敵な女性と出会い、結婚したのだった。子供は一人だけ息子が。その息子もまた一人息子を産んだ。

今はもう亡くなった妻にも息子にも、チョンロの事は秘密にしていた。人の心というのは海のように深く、秘密でいっぱいなんだ。

息子には、自分の名前の由来が昔父が愛した男の名前だったなんて知りたくないだろうと、僕なりに考えて、僕からは伝える事はできなかった。

  
  


真っ白の髪の毛。シワシワになった肌。

暖かいベッド。

  
  


チョンロ、僕は君との約束を果たせたよ。

さぁ今度こそ、僕を星に連れてって。

**Author's Note:**

> 昔テテグクで書いたタイタニックパロディのリサイクルです。昔の自分の文章読んだらおーまいが日本語喋れてんの？って感じでびっくりしました。セックスだけ書き直しました。ロロチソ風(?)に。
> 
> 初夜を書きたいって話なのに最初で最後のセックスになってしまった.....つらい
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
